shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Fushiki Yuuko
She has no style, she has no grace, this girl has a scarred face. Appearance Short, black hair. Small frame, a bit short for her age. A bright green left eye. Her right eye was torn out ages ago, and a huge scar marks where it once was. Usually wears a No-soul uniform, but off duty will wear a small sleeveless vest with a skirt, but only because it's comfortable. She doesn't care what she wears otherwise. After the time skip, she grows her short hair into a long pony-tail, but otherwise keeps it the same. Her figure fills out a little more, and she grows a little taller, but overall she stays mostly the same. Personality To a person that doesn't know her, Fushiki is a cold and emotionless person. Her words are robotic, reasoned and logical. While she may seem to have no emotions, if she is brought to extreme anger, they bubble up to the surface. Her default demeanor is a business-like, distant manner, but she treats friends a little differently. From a young age, Fushiki was a slave to a noble in the Dozeian plains. This made her subservient and weak-willed to people in a higher status than she. This also made her very loyal to the few friends that she has. She doesn't make new friends easily, and it is very difficult to make her trust you. However, offering her chocolate is known to be a shortcut to friendship with her. After the timeskip, she is now actively trying to show emotions to people, to combat the stereotype that No-Souls have no emotions. However, the emotions that seem to come out the easiest are sarcasm and harsh words, so she seems like a very bitter person. However, this is just her mangled attempt to reach out to people, and is better than nothing at all. She also makes friends a lot easier after the timeskip. Weapons/Powers Fushiki is a No-soul, a very rare breed of superhuman whose powers focus on negating everyone else's powers by eliminating the aether from her surroundings. At will, she can project a field up to a 7 ft radius around her that negates all aether and shuts down everything that uses aether. This includes runes, guns, and everything that requires aether to work. These powers also work on aether's equivalent in other dimensions, which are magic and psychic abilities. If there are any effects that are powered by aether in her field, they are ended, but if objects created by aether that do not require aether to continue existing are in the field, they do not disappear. She can also focus that area to around a 5 feet radius and project that "bubble" up to 500 ft away, directing the negation of aether to whatever place she wishes. While Fushiki is a formidable foe, she is only a novice in using her No-soul abilities. There are other abilities she has yet to unlock. Her standard armaments usually include a standard issue carbine and knife, with a sniper rifle for assassination missions. Special Moves Before the timeskip, Fushiki can use the Aether-Blocking, IZ Invisibility, Field Projection, Aether Detection and Multiple Field abilities. After the timeskip, Fushiki can use all of the above, and the Dimension Portal, Spiritual Form, Dimension Jumping, Emotion Bomb and Shadow Walking abilities of the No-Soul Weaknesses Fushiki cannot use aether at all. Anything she touches that uses aether, even if her field is turned off, will not work. This also means that she can't use the speed and strength enhancements that most aetherial soldiers can use. She also can't run in the air, because that uses aether too. Relationships Nial Matsutenko acts as the Squad Leader in her squad. Roland Asclerius acts as the Pointman in her squad. History Past Events Nobles are terrible. I'll write more later. Current Events WELCOME TO HOGWARTS LOSER Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:XYN Category:FitH Category:Human Category:Female Category:No-Soul Category:Playable